


nerves

by evesmaya



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evesmaya/pseuds/evesmaya
Summary: mashiro gets anxious before a live.
Relationships: Kirigaya Touko/Kurata Mashiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	nerves

**Author's Note:**

> uhauagugauauuee I HAVe to do everything in this house. toumashis or whatever their ship name is RISE  
> also desktop feels super different than mobile wtf is this

mashiro's hands find their way to her arms, scratching and picking at bits of skin.

toukou taps her shoulder, resulting in mashiro flinching violently. "sorry- what's wrong? did you forget the lyrics? got nervous?'

mashiro blinks and tightens her lips into a line before responding. "yeah- i'm a little nervous. i feel like something's gonna go wrong. like, i'll flub up my words and everyone will laugh at me, my acne looks super bad right now, what if my voice cracks? i'd never show my face again."

touko scratches her cheek, considering her reply.

"you've been practing nearly non-stop these past days, i wouldn't be surprised if i was the one who slips up. and tons of teen girl bands have members with acne, nanami and tsukushi do. it's not a big deal-" touko coaxes before being cut off.

"but you and rui don't-"

"i'm not sure about rui, but i just happened to get flare ups where i can cover it up easy. and if your voice cracks, i don't think anyone will notice. it's not a big deal. don't freak yourself out." touko reaches to rest her hand on mashiro's shoulder.

mashiro moves her hands down from her arms to smooth out her skirt.

"you sure?"

"100 billion percent. trust me, ok, mashiro?" she gives out a thumbs up and a warm smile.

mashiro hugs her tightly. smiling back when she pulls away.

"thank you, lets do our best, touko!"

"of course!"


End file.
